


Do You Care ?

by Sarah_Chirclatia



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, Emotionally Repressed, Feelings Realization, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Internal Conflict, Investigations, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Miscommunication, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Chirclatia/pseuds/Sarah_Chirclatia
Summary: It's been a while since Dream was becoming more and more isolated from his friends.Weak points remains a weak points, and his behavior towards Spirit had frightened him.In war times, he had to remain a lone wolf.But was it really worth losing everything ?The green man understands too lately that there's a danger wandering around freely in the Dream SMP.But why does this thing only come after 𝘩𝘪𝘮 ?He will decide to do his personal investigation and to protect him at all costs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	Do You Care ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> I want to say that although I've been using AO3 for a while, this is the first time I'm going to post. Sorry in advance if there are any mistakes or anything else !  
> Some characters will be OOC, so I also want to remind the fact that it's just a fanfiction, and a lot of things are only /dsmp related !  
> I'm not done with the writing yet but there will be a total of 5 chapters (quite long) as well as a prologue and an epilogue! :]
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the fic, and thank you for your attention and reading in advance.♥

"-Do you sleep outside Dream?"

The voice of the Blade had reasoned in the pig’s wooden house, isolated by snow, never ending fields and forests.  
Interrupted in his speech and momentum, the green man raised his gaze through his mask.

He shook his head before replying hastily.

"-I have -  
I don't even sleep."

That's true. He didn't need to.

But a person's mind has limits.

If he had to keep his attention riveted on his environment at all times, while managing his thoughts, it would be a hell to live on earth.  
He wasn't a god either, he had his limits. As previous wars had shown, his desire for power could be a weakness for his allies.

Even though he was starting to lose some of them.  
However, his heart and mind were blinded by his new quests.

Tommy was here. He knew it and didn't care about it for now. As long as he had these informations, he knew that he had an advantage over him

In a chess game, you always had to be one step ahead of your opponent.

However, although he wasn't sleeping, he isolated himself a lot.

Those moments were starting to get shorter and shorter because of all his comings and goings. It was as much about the progress of Pandora's Vault with Sam, or to check Tommy's location, he was still a very busy person in general. His position as an omnipresent leader had to remain worthy of his reputation.  
News always came quickly to his ears, and since their country had more inhabitants, they tended to multiply.

How long has it been ? Stopping in his walk, he raised his hand to observe it through the holes in his mask. The weeks had gone by so quickly, it was beginning to overwhelm him a little bit.  
His memories with Sapnap and George during the early days of the SMP were constantly on his mind.

He missed them.  
He missed him.

Why did his thoughts that were then so rational in general become more and more uncontrollable when it came to him ?

As he reopened his eyes, he wondered what had happened. Why did he have such a bitter taste in his mouth? Why did he...?

Staggering around because of the sudden stress in his body, he found some abandoned stuff. His gaze rose to observe the surroundings. He was on one of the paths leading to the community house.  
Someone who had died recently, then. But why couldn't he remember the last few minutes?  
And why was there no corpse ?  
Paying more attention to the bow he had picked up, his blood froze.

It was a weapon that he would have recognized among a thousand. It was George's.

His heart missed a beat.  
Having a spare life was always important, and no one wanted to be in Tommy's or Quackity's perilous situation, right ?

The one where our life was hanging by a thread. An accident, a battle, or a murder. Anything could happen before an eternal deliverance. So who, how and why ?  
It wasn't just an abandonment, the rest of this armor also seemed to belong to him.

Sitting next to the equipment, he took his helmet off and looked straight ahead, waiting for George to return.  
Or at least an explanation. Anything.

When two minutes were up, he raised his hand and took a console out of his bag.

: George ?

: Your stuff is going to despawn, hurry up

But another minute went by without anyone arriving.

It was so strange. As he stood up, he took out a crafting table to build a chest to store what he had found. After making sure nothing was going to be lost, he moved closer to the Community House. Was anyone there ? He needed to see someone’s face, just to be sure that this wasn’t a nightmare.

The atmosphere was definitely strange and was starting to get heavier and heavier. His breathing had an unbalanced rhythm, his ears were buzzing.  
His distorted footsteps were reaching his ears as he decided to pull himself together.

Unfortunately, something was shouting at him to hurry up, like some kind of sixth sense.

Something that only his kind could feel.

His pace quickened as he began to head towards the residences in which his friend could have generated his spawn point, in order to go through them. No one. Why was it so abandoned ?  
"Did something bad happen?" was his thought when he arrived at his vacation home.

His face turned pale, while his heart missed a beat and then another. One of his hands rose to touch his throat, as if to make sure nothing was choking him, given the violence with which his body had reacted.  
Tremors began to run through his muscles as he got a little closer to the house, before he went through the door that was already ajar.

“-...„

His face stooped down so that his gaze fell one-on-one with George's body. His vision was beginning to blur. Not because of tears, but because of the numb sensation that was invading his body.

His hands touched the ground as he dropped. His fists tightened as he tried to calm his hiccups.

However, it was already too late.

With difficulty swallowing his saliva, he reached out his hand to George.  
Something was taking control of him.

Something very powerful.  
Something that was probably laughing at him.

"̦̰̕I t͍͠ḫ͐î̼̭͘ņ̯̇̈́ķ͑ ḧ͙́ḙ̺̅̉'͕̐s̘̃ o̰̬̓̌n̰͔͒̀ê͓̤͠ of t̼͞ḥ̕os̫̄ẻ̤̟͊ ra̞͔̓̕ř̹e̪̎ ṣ̱͊̓pė͇̊ͅc͙̑ì͍̱̊e͔̟̐s̨̓ c̦̣͝͠à̯l͕̦͐̇lë͙̤͊d a̢̩̓̄ '͓͡t̼̖̉̕ransmų̬̂̍t͇̖͂̚ĕ͖͟d̞̒ d͈͘rea̧̧͗̏m͍͖̑̆o̞̎͆͢n̮̔.'̭͛͛͜"̩̯́͘

His hands began to blacken as he felt his face become more and more painful.  
Without him controlling them, his fingers went to something he felt like his bag, before he felt the console against his skin. Again.  
Without understanding what happened next, he lost consciousness.

Server restarting in…

Everything becomes black.

Thus, he reopened his eyes, before staring at the surroundings, still shaken.  
The same path he was on 10 minutes ago. With an impressive rhythm, he started running, using ender pearls from time to time, but controlling his life bar with great attention. Might as well not kill himself like that, hm ?

The shock of death was delayed. Tears had begun to flow as he continued to run. Every step hurt him. His mind wanted to stop and get some energy. His heart wanted to scream. How could this have happened ? Why even, and because of whom ?

Was George going to end up with amnesia like Ghostbur ? Would he…

On arriving on the territory of Dream SMP, he stopped, before looking around.

"-GEORGE ! "

He was there. The british boy was watching the Community House from an empty air.  
The shout had brought him back to reality as he turned his head towards the person he was talking to. What had happened to him ?

"-... ? Dream?"

Turning his heels to face him, he seemed astonished by the state of his friend, and especially by the yell he had just uttered.

Shocked to see George again in front of him, safe and sound, the green man lost his words.

"-... is everything all right?"

“-...„

What should I say to him ?  
Did he arrive too early ?  
Was the enemy not yet present ?

He was the only one on the server who had access to such power.  
He was probably the only one who had the ability to remember what had happened.  
With a hesitant step, he stepped forward before taking George in his arms, before hugging him. His tremors were beginning to calm, although in his eyes the danger had not yet gone away.

With an embarrassed laugh, George shook his head.

"-Dream ...?”

No answer.

"-Clay...?"

The green man's mouth let out a sigh of relief as he tenderly loosened up before releasing him.

"-Sorry.„

It wasn't a nightmare, but what could I say to him ?  
Especially since lately he has tended to push everyone away, and even oppose his friends.

"-I'll leave you alone.„

His confidence had evaporated.  
The tension had disappeared.  
Nothing remained of the nightmare.

George rolled his eyes before looking away to the building behind him.

"-Yeah that's what I thought."  
he murmured bitterly.

Without taking its eyes off him, Dream stayed in the vicinity.  
There was no need for him to regain his friendship.  
He just had to make sure that everything was going to be okay.

Because he needs him.  
Even if he started hating him, he didn't care.

George had to stay safe, no matter what.

That's what a good friend would think, right ?


End file.
